Catch and Fall
by puffles 44
Summary: It was just another day in Covenant castle... The chase was on again... It so happened that that the couple fell in the stair well... A heart felt conversation took place... What could it be about? Yuuram. One-shot. Give it a chance. Read to find out...


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

* * *

Catch and fall

Running is one of the most essential loco motor movements that we know and have mastered. It is usually used when we hurry. For Yuri, it was used to determine life and death. Well, if he doesn't run, he might as well be charcoal. He was grateful for his interest in Baseball. He might be a catcher, but let us not forget that he has to play another position to earn points. Now, there are two sources of his running training... First is when he is almost late for the first period, which requires running, and second is when he is with his fiancé...

"Come back here, wimp! I'm not done telling you how important it is not CHEAT on me!" Wolfram shouted as he made chasing Yuri down the hallways as one of his daily routines of being a fiancé of a Yuri Shibuya.

"I didn't cheat on you, Wolf! I swear in Shinou's name I didn't!" Yuri shouted as he ran as fast as he could.

There wasn't much distance between them. The question is; will Yuri outrun a well-trained soldier in his mid eighties?

Knowing what the king was about to do, Wolfram sped up a little to tackle the king down.

"I have finally caught you!" Wolfram said as he held non Yuri's waist.

This startled Yuri. Wolfram never used that technique before! It made Yuri think... Was his fiancé that desperate to catch him? In the first place, why does Wolfram need to catch him? Was it because he wanted to scold Yuri? Or was it because he wanted to tell the naive king something?

Yuri looked at Wolfram. The blonde's eyes were closed; Yuri looked ahead and saw the stairwell. In a matter of seconds, the couple fell down a flight of stairs. The good thing was that they were just on the second floor and that one floor needed two flights to be able to reach the next one. They landed on the first half. Wolfram was still holding onto Yuri. The double-black sat up and separated Wolfram from his body. The blonde boy opened his eyes and there was a drop of blood that slid flawlessly down to his right cheek. The blonde angel was smiling. Yuri felt guilty. The angel was bleeding because of him. Yuri took out his hanky and removed the blood that stained Wolfram's face. He put on a sad smile and held Wolfram close.

"I'm sorry... Not just because I've hurt you physically...but because I've been hurting you all this time. It's been going on for how many years now, right?" Yuri asked the surprised Wolfram. "It's been years since the accident... Ever since then, you did your best to be a good fiancé and did whatever it is you thought was the best to keep me close... You eventually fell for me... You tried to catch me or at least try to go near me so that I'll know what you truly felt. All these years, you've been trying to catch me to know if I felt the same way..."

Yuri hugged him tighter. Wolfram tried to push him away, but he figured there were things that were needed to be said. He smiled and returned the hug.

"That's true... I've been trying to catch up. But, I know that I'm not even close... You know, earlier, I thought that maybe I should stop already... All this time, I'm trying to catch the uncatchable. First, I try putting on nightgowns, then chasing you literally. I didn't want to use force on you. Then it hit me, I told myself that this is the last I'm going to do this. I told myself that I was done playing games and start opening up my options. Then, I told myself that since this will be the last, I should give it everything I've got and have fun it!" Wolfram's green orbs began to well up. "Look what had happened now... Here you are telling me what I know! Yuri, is there something you want to tell me that _I _don't know?"

Wolfram struggled to break free from the embrace because Yuri won't let him go. What was he doing just now? Did he just accept defeat? Was he getting mushy? Oh no, he won't. Not anymore...will he be deceived with false care. Yuri wasn't going to let this happen. No, he won't let Wolfram break it.

"Stay put... Wolfram I know what I wasn't able to do. This will sound stupid, but this incident made me realize that I love you..." Yuri held on the other's slender figure.

Wolfram stopped struggling and looked at Yuri.

"You are right, it is stupid. Now let me go!"

Yuri bit hi lower lip? Why does Wolfram have to be so stubborn? He gave him a look of determination and did the unexpected, or in Wolfram's terms, the impossible... Yuri just kissed a boy...A Wolfram Von Bielefeld, no less.

"Please give me another chance... Just one last one, if it's okay. Please Wolfram... I don't want this relationship to shatter... Please..." Yuri buried his head onto Wolfram's shoulder.

Wolfram felt something wet on the place Yuri's head was lying. Was Yuri crying?

"Wimp...if another chance will make you stop this shameless display of tears, then...I guess I have no choice but to give it to you..." Wolfram rubbed circles onto Yuri's back. "Sh... Stop crying..."

"Not unless you promise you'll never think of breaking up with me!" Yuri shouted with his head still buried onto Wolfram's shoulder.

"I promise... Now, can you stop crying; it makes me look like I got engaged with a 5 year old child..." Wolfram said, making the insults lighter.

Yuri raised his head up and smiled brightly.

"Thanks..."

The two stood up and dusted themselves. They held hands and walked into the gardens as if they weren't new in the term love... It was about time Yuri fell and tried to catch Wolfram!

**The End**

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked it! One question, slowly, but surely, do you think I'm beginning to suck in writing fanfics?


End file.
